Simplemente nosotras (Yuri)
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga y sempai son un par de chicas que se conocen en la universidad. Una amistad que cambiará la vida de ambas. ¿ Es posible el amor? Dos mujeres que se encuentran para contarnos un romance fuera de toda razón o posibilidad.


**Stefa Daza muchas felicidades, me pediste un yuri y aquí va, aunque está a la mitad espero pronto terminar esta linda historia que llevará mucho amor. Te deseo hoy 10 de diciembre un feliz cumpleaños.**

 **Advertencia Yuri, eso quiere decir relación entre chica y chica. En este episodio no hay nada explícito, así que pueden leer con tranquilidad.**

 **Los personajes son de Hinako sensei, yo sólo les cambié el género y algunas circunstancias.**

 **.**

 **Simplemente nosotras.**

El tiempo que transcurre nos hace cambiar drásticamente, las experiencias nos hacen fuertes y tendemos a apartarnos del dolor, pero siempre llega como un remolino que nos absorbe, que nos hace ver las cosas desde la forma más trágica y que a final de cuentas nos hace madurar y aprender.

Solía creer que la vida era sencilla, pues me enamoré de un chico llamado Junya Masaki, el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor Morinaga Kunihiro. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuki y mi corazón se rompió luego de mi familia me corriera de casa.

Tenía más de un año saliendo con Masaki, fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo mientras yo le insistí hacerme su novia. Siempre al lado de mi hermano como su mejor amigo, accedió luego de muchos ruegos. En un principio por la diferencia de edad no me tomó enserio, pero yo solía ser una chica llamativa y hermosa. Los compañeros de la escuela solían mirar mis curvas y sonreírme coquetamente. A pesar de ello sólo tenía ojos para Masaki, cada que lo veía, mi corazón saltaba y en suspiros me imaginaba entre sus brazos.

Salimos por más de dos años y de besos no pasamos, siempre se justificó en que pretendía llegar virgen al matrimonio, sin embargo un día bebimos bastante. Él prácticamente cayó en mi cama totalmente ebrio. Me sentí libre puesto que mis padres habían salido de viaje y mi hermano se había quedado en casa de su novia.

Masaki estaba vestido, al igual que yo, así que en medio de el alcohol que tenía en la sangre comencé a acariciarlo. Totalmente llena del fuego de la pasión me desnudé, toqué su miembro con mi boca y logré darle una erección. Masaki se movía placenteramente y sin abrir sus ojos balbuceaba incoherencias. Estaba tan excitada que me moví con fuerza teniéndolo dentro hasta que se corrió, pero no dijo mi nombre, dijo el de mi hermano. Me sentí sucia, el abrió sus ojos y me miró aletargado, recorrió mi piel desnuda observándome y su rostro con asco me horrorizó.

— ¡Que me has hecho! ¿Cómo pudiste abusar de mí?

La borrachera se nos pasó a ambos pues aunque estaba mareada, todo cobró sentido, por lo que respondí:

— Eres mi novio, esto no tiene nada de malo. ¿Por qué dijiste el nombre de mi hermano?

— Lo siento, yo… soy gay y estoy enamorado de Kunihiro. Nunca quise herirte pero supuse que si salía contigo podría corregirme. Debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie. — Sus palabras frías y sinsentido me azoraron. Asentí sin decir una palabra, pero mi corazón palpitó en mi garganta como si pudiera salirse por ahí.

Fue un golpe duro y difícil, me sentí morir. Se abrochó los pantalones y se marchó sin decir nada más. El asco llegó a mi garganta y corrí al baño a vomitar, pues el impacto de la realidad me golpeó directamente. ¿Cómo demonios nunca entendí que él era gay? Nunca inició un beso, nunca me tocó e incluso tomar mi mano le resultaba incómodo. Estaba ciega, perdidamente enamorada como una tonta chiquilla, pero ya no tenía dieciséis, estaba por inscribirme a la universidad y yo era consciente de que me había arrojado a los brazos de un chico que continuamente me había rechazado desde mi pubertad y adolescencia.

Los exámenes para la universidad llegaron y pretendí escapar, no quería volver a ver nunca más a ese chico que había jugado con mis sentimientos, ya que debió decirme a pesar de mi insistencia que no podía corresponderme. De manera que se me ocurrió alejarme de casa y no ver todas esas cosas que me recordaban su compañía, puesto que éramos buenos amigos. Hice los exámenes pero metí mi solicitud para la universidad de Nagoya, a mis padres les pareció extraño el ya no ver a Masaki o que pretendiera irme lejos, sin embargo me dieron el depósito para un departamento y el primer mes de renta. Cuando fui aceptada, sólo me restó irme a inscribir y buscar un lugar para vivir.

El problema no quedó ahí, supe que todo se haría mucho peor, descubrí que estaba embarazada pues mi período se había retrasado bastantes semanas y los ascos me hicieron vomitar todas las mañanas. Mis senos dolían y estaban ligeramente hinchados, intuí el embarazo puesto que eran algo anormales en mí cuerpo estos síntomas. A las once semanas de haber tenido sexo con Masaki hice la prueba y efectivamente estaba esperando un bebé. Esa misma tarde fui a verl, le dije que seríamos padres y que no importaba si él no me amaba, que yo quería que él formara un vínculo con nuestro hijo, con su propia sangre. Negó con la cabeza:

— ¿Cómo sé que es mío? — preguntó con altanería.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo era virgen! Tú eres el único con el que he hecho algo así.

— Lo siento pero no puedo, mis padres me obligarán a casarme contigo y yo no soportaré eso. Así que creo que deberías deshacerte de él, porque lo voy a negar.

— No te atrevas a decidir por mí. Mucho menos por una vida inocente, prefiero que no tenga padre, que matar esta pequeña vida que crece dentro de mí. ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti!

Esa tarde marché a casa pensando decirle todo a mis padres, iba delatarlo. Sin embargo recordé lo que él dijo, que nuestros padres eran demasiado tradicionalistas y por tanto seguramente nos desposarían por la fuerza. Es algo que no quiero, unir mi vida a un chico que no me ama y que es gay. Cuando mis padres llegaron quise decirlo al momento de verlos pero me arrepentí. Toqué mi vientre pensando:

«Pequeño bebé, dame fuerza»

Les di de cenar, pues siempre ha sido mi labor, atenderlos y hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Durante la cena traté de hablar pero tuve miedo, aguardé hasta que todos habían acabado de comer para detenerlos:

— Mamá, papá, tengo que decirles algo importante.

— Ya dilo que tienes que levantar la mesa. — Expresó papá.

— Yo… bueno… es que estoy embarazada.

— ¡Que dices! Vamos a hablar con los Junya en este momento. Ese chico tendrá que responder por ti. Se casarán de inmediato. — Ordenó mamá.

— No es de él mamá. Sucede que yo… Él se marchó…

— Esto no es posible Tetsuki, no vas a conservarlo. El buen nombre de la familia está en juego. Ya se te pasará, te vas a casar con un buen chico y sólo así tendrás bebés. No puedo creer que engañaras a Masaki, ese chico se iba a casar contigo seguramente. Ahora entiendo la razón para que ya no sean novios. — Me dijo en tono impositivo.

— No quiero perderlo, es culpa mía, no del bebé.

— ¡Ninguna hija mía será una fracasada madre soltera! — Con la mirada más furiosa que vi nunca, expresó papá.

Los rostros vacíos, acusadores, llenos de prejuicios, cargados con frialdad. Pero ya no pedía por mí, ahora suplicaba por algo más importante, una diminuta vida que necesitaba de mí:

— Yo necesito su apoyo hasta acabar la universidad, por lo menos con dinero. Me haré cargo del bebé pero necesito alguien que lo cuide mientras estudio. Aunque también podría meterme a trabajar pero también requiero que me ayuden a pagar guardería o una niñera. Por favor, el bebé es también su nieto.

— Te ayudaremos sólo si no lo conservas. Piénsalo hija, no tienes futuro. No podrás casarte porque nadie te va a querer con un bebé. — Respondió papá.

— Y si decidiera no casarme, yo viviré para mi bebé.

— Si te aferras de ese modo tendrás que marcharte de la casa. No puedes traernos la vergüenza a este hogar.

— Entonces me iré…

— Perfecto, mañana mismo quiero que te marches. No podrás volver a menos que recapacites, y no pagaremos ninguno de tus gastos. Ese dinero que te dimos para el departamento en Nagoya tómalo como nuestra despedida. Simplemente no regreses a menos que cambies de parecer. Mientras tanto ya no eres nuestra hija.

— Como usted diga señor Morinaga. Me iré mañana.

Papá fue muy claro, teníamos que irnos. Mamá no dijo nada, ella no me defendió, ni me dirigió de nuevo la mirada. Tampoco Kunihiro que parecía igual de decepcionado de mí. Supongo que más por el hecho de haber traicionado a Masaki. Me guardaría hasta la tumba el nombre de su padre, con tal de no tener que permitirle a alguien controlar su destino, ni mucho menos el mío.

De esa forma partí, nadie se despidió de mí. Me paré frente a ellos y les dije adiós sin que ninguno me respondiera. Simplemente dejé Fukuoka pensando en lo que haré ahora para subsistir. En las universidades había becas escolares, pero todas requerían trabajo extracurricular y pocos estudiantes tenían la fortuna de conseguirlas.

Busqué un trabajo de medio tiempo para solventar los gastos más indispensables y comenzar a ahorrar lo más posible. El ciclo escolar empezaba en una semana así que tendría casi tres meses de embarazo y podría tenerlo cuando terminara el ciclo escolar. Afortunadamente la escuela nos daba seguro médico por parte de hospitales gubernamentales, de manera que mi bebé nacería sin pagar una cuenta hospitalaria. El problema son las cuentas de la casa, pagar la renta, la comida y las cosas para el bebé.

Por alguna razón tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien y podremos lograrlo, en dado caso que no pueda con los gastos, dejaré la universidad y me centraré en trabajar para sacar a mi bebé adelante.

Afortunadamente conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida rápida y comencé a trabajar esa misma semana. Me esforcé estudiando con tal de adelantar trabajo, ya que tenía el temario de la carrera a la cual ingresé: «licenciatura en agricultura». De manera que en mis horas libres luego del trabajo partí a la biblioteca a leer.

El segundo día en la biblioteca observé a un joven sentado en un rincón con una pila de libros de agricultura, sonreí al verlo y no me miró siquiera. Por alguna razón me gustó tan solo por su apariencia de erudito, ese cuerpo tan delgado y su cabello largo rubio. Esa mirada seria tan encantadora con sus lentes redondos sobre el rostro me resultaron atractivos, de manera que pretendí hablarle. Lo único que pensé fue sentarme en la mesa a su lado:

— ¿Disculpa te molesta si leo a tu lado?

— Me da igual. — Al escuchar aquella voz, me pareció algo femenina. No pude evitar preguntarme si era un chico o una chica, ya que portaba una bata que cubría su cuerpo y sus formas. Además de la delgadez de esa persona. Sin olvidar que no traía nada de maquillaje, al contrario de mí que no podía salir sin lápiz labial y delineador.

Acomodé mis libros en el asiento cercano a él y no pude evitar hablarle para preguntar:

— ¿Disculpa tu perteneces a la licenciatura de agricultura?

— No se viene a hablar aquí. ¿Qué no vez que es una biblioteca?

Me disculpe casi en silencio y procuré meterme en el libro, no obstante mis ojos fueron a observar tan bello hombre, seguro era un chico un tanto andrógino. Ese atractivo rostro me hizo suspirar, pero de pronto sus cejas juntas en enfado me miraron, se levantó y se marchó molesto. Incluso dejó los libros en la mesa, sólo tomó su mochila caminando y negando con la cabeza.

Revisé los libros que había dejado en la mesa ya que pretendí congraciarme con él. Al observarlos todos eran de años siguientes de la misma carrera que yo, entonces me resultó mucho más interesante leer algo que fuera un reto a mi inteligencia. Anoté los títulos y comencé a leer el primero esa misma tarde. Me costó mucho trabajo comprender algunas cosas. Mucho más cuando llegaron fórmulas químicas y la química nunca fue mi fuerte en la preparatoria. Esa noche antes de dormir revisé mis apuntes de química con tal de comprender un poco más el libro al siguiente día.

Terminó mi turno en el trabajo así que luego de comer algo ligero, partí a la biblioteca y no había llegado él chico rubio, mi sempai, pues pertenece a una clase superior. Me senté en aquella mesa con el mismo libro que él tenía el día anterior y regresé a sufrir con la química avanzada, aunque las demás cosas sobre la calidad del suelo en zonas especiales para ciertos cultivos no me resultó complejo. Al cabo de un rato mientras tomé apuntes y revisé al lado de un libro de química las fórmulas, me interrumpió una voz detrás de mí.

— Ese que tienes ahí es el único ejemplar, ¿me lo puedes devolver? ¿O me dirás que de verdad puedes entenderlo?

— ¡Sempai! Lo siento, me sentí curiosa al ver que usted lo leía, pero sí, he logrado comprender algunas cosas, sin embargo no entiendo como esta sustancia causa este cambio aquí en el ph del suelo.

Curioso por mi respuesta, se sentó a mi lado. Prácticamente me arrebató el libro y señalé aquella parte.

— Ya veo… No lo había notado antes, es que es muy simple, si te das cuenta al introducirlo la ecuación cambia. El nitrógeno, justo aquí.

— Usted es muy listo sempai, gracias. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuki y soy una estudiante que ingresará el lunes a la carrera de agricultura.

— Soy una mujer, aunque no te lo parezca. Me llamo Tatsumi Shiori. Si de verdad te ha interesado este libro lo puedes usar cuando yo no lo necesite.

— ¿Y por qué no lo compartimos? Me ha costado entender algunas cosas y me gustaría aprender más. Necesito conseguir a como dé lugar una beca universitaria para pagar mis gastos, ya que vivo sola aquí en Nagoya.

— No estoy aquí para ser niñera, pero de acuerdo. Aunque yo lo estaba usando primero así que iremos desde donde yo me quedé.

Avanzó un par de hojas al libro y sentí mucha confusión al ver lo que ella estaba leyendo. De inmediato sacó una libreta y me la entregó. Sus apuntes parecían tan sencillos y con anotaciones. Además de que hablaba de un experimento. Notó mi rostro lleno de confusión y explicó algunas cosas. Mi primera amiga en la universidad resultó ser una chica que yo pensé era un hombre. Ese carácter duro la hizo darme un par de coscorrones cuando me distraje para agarrar comida en mi bolsa. El bebé me da un poco de ácido y requiero comer galletas para calmar los ascos.

— Si te distraes no voy a regresar la página ni explicarte.

— Lo siento, es que necesitaba comer algo. Sentí muchas nauseas.

— Date prisa, que si te ven con eso aquí te correrán.

Esa semana estudiamos juntas todos los días en la biblioteca. Por alguna razón me quedé a su lado, a pesar de que no tenía expectativas románticas con ella, ya que desde siempre me han gustado los hombres. Pero esta chica con ese rostro andrógino confundía mi cabeza y ese aroma de su cabello que de cuando en cuando llegaba húmedo. Verla soltar su cabello para que se secara, me hizo sentir calor entre mis piernas hasta humedecerme, ya que incómodamente me hacía sentir excitada. Supongo que se debe a los cambios hormonales del bebé y percibo los aromas con mayor fuerza. He comenzado a leer libros de maternidad, sobre todo porque no he podido ir a una consulta con el ginecólogo por falta de recursos, ya que necesitaba saber algunas cosas.

Busqué mirar sus senos con tal de convencerme de que era una mujer por quien mi cuerpo reaccionaba, pero no funcionó pues me descubrí embobada mirándola como solía hacerlo con Masaki.

Los ascos aumentaron esos días y mi apetito disminuyó, afortunadamente sempai no usaba perfumes o no podría estar cerca de ella. Estudiamos demasiadas horas ese sábado, a tal grado que me sentí extraña, un poco mareada. Ignoré los síntomas pero al salir de la biblioteca me desvanecí. Cuando desperté estaba en una casa extraña y una mujer mayor me miró con un té en la mano:

— ¿Se siente bien señorita? Un médico viene en camino.

— No tienen que traer a nadie, me iré a casa. — Al tratar de levantarme volví a sentir que se movía el suelo y me volví a recostar.

La voz de sempai me regañó en ese instante:

— No te muevas, acabas de desmayarte justo afuera de la biblioteca.

— No tenía que preocuparse sempai, debió darme una bofetada para despertarme, yo estaré bien. De verdad, denme un segundo y me marcharé, no necesito un doctor. Por cierto… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— Tuve que traerte en un taxi a la casa de mi tía Matsuda. No tenía idea que hacer contigo, no había más personas en el campus y no sé tú dirección.

— Relájese señorita… — Expresó la señora Matsuda.

— Morinaga Tetsuki. De verdad aprecio su gesto pero mejor me voy, no tengo como pagar un médico y estoy esperando a entrar a la universidad para que entre en vigor el seguro médico. Sobre el taxi, le daré en cuanto me paguen el primer sueldo. Las propinas que he ganado estos días en el restaurante las he gastado en…

— No se preocupe por el dinero señorita Morinaga. El médico es amigo mío y yo pagaré su consulta. — Respondió amablemente la señora Matsuda y me entregó el té que traía en la mano.

— No es necesario, les digo que en realidad ya sé la razón. Estoy esperando un bebé.

La sorpresa de ambas no se hizo esperar, sin embargo la señora me miró negando con la cabeza y dijo:

— Muy mal, no debe malpasarse con un embarazo. Me recordó a mi hermana Hana, siempre testaruda. Pero cuidó muy bien a mis sobrinos. Con mayor razón el médico la debe revisar. Aunque creo que deberíamos llamarle a su esposo y decirle que se desmayó.

— Soy soltera y vivo sola cerca de la universidad. Estoy por mi cuenta. Supongo que todo estará bien si descanso un poco mañana en casa, pues el lunes comienza el ciclo escolar.

Sempai se quedó callada mirándome con preocupación, parece ser una buena persona, a pesar de que no hemos hablado de otra cosa que no sea académico. Mientras bebí el té me sentí mucho mejor pues lo acompañó con algunos bocadillos. Llegaron a la casa de la señora Matsuda, los hermanos de mi sempai, Tatsumi Tomoe y Tatsumi Kanako. Unos chicos muy agradables que me hicieron todo tipo de preguntas.

Cuando el médico arribó, me regaño por no tomar vitaminas prenatales y me mandó una dieta con muchas comidas al día para mantener la fuerza, además de algunos tés para las náuseas. Luego se marchó y simplemente me sentí muy incómoda por causar molestias a una familia tan agradable.

No me pude negar a quedarme a cenar en aquella casa. La pequeña niña Kanako tan simpática no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre mi relación con sempai, ya que dijeron ella no tenía amigos. Terminando la cena me marché directo a casa pues tenía que trabajar al siguiente día. Sempai me acompañó al departamento puesto que no me dejó irme sola, me excusé y agradecí infinitamente por una cena tan deliciosa. Tendría que recompensarlos otro día.

El lunes a primera hora llegué apresuradamente hasta la facultad pues me tocaba escuchar la bienvenida a los estudiantes nuevos. Justo en el estrado nos presentaron a los profesores. De pronto llegó sempai, se paró a mi lado y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te sentiste? Me quedé preocupada por ti, porque no tienes familia.

— No se preocupe Tatsumi sempai, yo me encuentro bien. Ya estoy comiendo a mis horas.

— La tía Matsuda quiere que vengas a cenar a casa. A mí casa, así que te veré en la noche, ya no podré estar estudiando en la biblioteca porque soy asistente en un laboratorio, pero puedes pasar por mí cuando termines de estudiar.

— Lo siento sempai, tengo que trabajar, cambié mi turno para poder estudiar en las mañanas y ser mesera por las tardes. Al menos hasta que consiga una beca escolar. Tengo cuentas que pagar y no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme a descansar en casa. Sobre todo por el bebé… A propósito, no divulgue mi estado, no quiero ser tratada distinto, al menos hasta que se note un poco más.

— Entonces yo pasaré por ti a tu trabajo, la tía insistió en que vengas a cenar. A todos les has caído bien.

— No es necesario sempai, no necesito caridad, al menos no todavía.

— Te digo que iré porque no quiero estar preocupada pensando en que te desmayas en cualquier lugar. Y sobre esa beca quiero que estudies y veré la forma de meterte conmigo al laboratorio.

— Gracias sempai.

— No me lo agradezcas, todavía no estás ahí. Además nos hace falta una mano con tanto trabajo.

Le dejé la dirección de mi empleo que quedaba bastante cerca de la universidad, en un pequeño local de comida. Esa tarde, luego de mis clases fui directo al trabajo, y al anochecer, sin falta apareció mi sempai, creo que cada vez admiro más a esa mujer, me hubiera gustado mucho ser como ella. Tan disciplinada, tan exigente consigo misma, tan lista y sobre todo sin dejarse llevar por cosas tontas como el amor y las hormonas.

En la casa Tatsumi, mi sempai Shiori se dedicó a darme clases intensivas de las cosas que hacían en el lugar. Yo procuré prestar atención y me centré, aunque de cuando en cuando me permitió comer los panes que la tía nos había dejado para que hiciera ácido. A sempai no le agrada lo dulce pero disfruta de una buena cena, así que un día yo los invitaré a todos a cenar y cocinaré algo rico.

Comencé a sentirme cada día más agotada, tanto trabajo, escuela y estudiar por mi cuenta me dejan exhausta y con menos horas de sueño. Este bebé me exige mucha energía y no me permite sentirme bien con tantos desvelos. Shiori sempai se esfuerza en que yo aprenda, dijo que es la única forma en que podrá hacerme entrar en el programa de becas con ella; así que no puedo defraudarla, por lo cual me esforzaré hasta entender todo.

Lo único bueno de esto es que las clases se me facilitan puesto que muchas cosas las veo con sempai mientras estudiamos, y cuando algo no he entendido ella me lo ha explicado.

Tres semanas de esfuerzo me hacen querer rendirme de la escuela y tomar el turno completo en el restaurante. No sé cuántos días más podré resistir tanto estudio con desvelo, me he quedado dormida en algunas clases e incluso los profesores me han llamado la atención. Lo bueno es que hoy es mi descanso del restaurante y creo que volveré temprano a casa para dormir.

Decidida a descansar marché al laboratorio para informarle a sempai que no me fuera a recoger cuando saliera pero no la encontré ahí. Por lo que fui a dormir y pensé volver por ella más tarde para yo recogerla a ella.

Mi despertador sonó y me levanté todavía algo cansada, pero alegre de llevarle un almuerzo preparado por mí. Caminé hasta el lugar y la escuela como siempre por las noches lucía algo solitaria, con los pocos estudiantes que salen de la biblioteca o de los laboratorios o actividades extracurriculares. El silencio de todos los laboratorios me atemorizó un poco pues mis pasos sonaron con eco por los pasillos. Entonces escuché un grito con la voz de sempai:

— ¡Aléjese de mí pervertido!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y pude ver al profesor asistente Miyoshi encima de sempai acariciándola con lascivia y a punto de retirarle los pantalones. Sentí rabia de presenciar ese acto ruin. Sin hacer ruido para no ser descubierta, tomé una silla y la azoté sobre la espalda del desagradable tipo. Cayó derribado por aquello y sempai se levantó asustada. Su blusa blanca con los botones rotos, los pantalones desabrochados y su cabello despeinado. Pero ella no corrió, hizo una mirada intimidante, casi demoniaca, comenzó a patear al tipo hasta cansarse y luego sujetó uno de los cuchillos que estaban en las mesas y lo enterró en una pierna del tipo que se levantó asustado de escucharla decir:

— ¡Voy a matar a este infeliz!

Luego de verlo correr despavorido, llamamos a la policía y levantamos una denuncia formal. Aunque desafortunadamente el tipo escapó y no pudieron detenerlo. Esa misma semana ella comenzó a tomar lecciones de defensa personal y el recelo por los demás pareció incrementarse en sus actitudes, pues se hizo distante a todos menos a mí.

La única cosa buena de ello es que Sempai se volvió la titular del laboratorio y pude volverme su asistente. De esa forma finalmente pude dormir bien. Trabajar con ella es pesado pues es una tirana que me golpea en la cabeza cuando fallo, me grita y me regaña, aunque yo sé que en el fondo es una chica muy amable que se preocupa por nosotros. Ya que me ha acompañado al ginecólogo y hasta me miró con ternura cuando lloré mirando el ultrasonido. Aquella vez tenía miedo de entrar sola al consultorio, así que ella entró conmigo.

Conocerla ha sido tan bueno, a pesar de que estas hormonas del embarazo que han empezado a confundirme. Mientras más tiempo paso con ella las formas femeninas y las masculinas que ella parece tener en su persona me engañan. Siento que he querido besarla cuando por accidente he estado muy cerca de su rostro revisando el microscopio. Es tan extraño puesto que ella ya no me parece un chico y sigue gustándome. Confundir la amistad con amor es algo que no debería hacer nuevamente y centrarme en tener lo necesario para mi bebé es lo fundamental para mi nueva vida.

Conforme han pasado los meses, la familia de sempai y ella misma se han vuelto buenos amigos míos. Me han pedido mudarme a la casa Tatsumi con tal de ayudarme a ya no pagar renta, pero me he rehusado, no quiero ser un estorbo. A pesar de ello he recibido muchos regalos de parte de todos. La tía Matsuda sacó una enorme caja con ropa de bebé, la cual habían usado sus sobrinos. Miré los mamelucos y pensé que sempai debió ser todavía más adorable cuando bebé. Las cobijitas y la cuna junto con algunas sonajas me parecieron tan lindas y diminutas.

Por primera vez sentí algo de envidia, me entristeció el no haber nacido en una familia tan encantadora. Parecían tan felices de ayudarme.

Los meses volaron con tantas cosas que tenía que hacer, entre estudiar, trabajar con sempai y preparar todo para la llegada de mi bebé, las cosas se apresuraron. Lo cierto es que al inicio fue terriblemente pesado el entender los procedimientos y fórmulas, pero ahora luego de este par de meses a su lado comienzo a entender cada cosa sin esfuerzo. Procuro responder agradecidamente a sempai que se esforzó mucho para tenerme como asistente, ya que me enseñó cada procedimiento desde cero. Creo que cada día la quiero más.

Me enfoqué en la escuela pero también entendí muchas cosas de ella con nuestras charlas durante el almuerzo y en la salida. Varias veces se quedó a dormir en mi departamento pues estaba mucho más cerca de la universidad que su casa, así que la vi tal cual era, una mujer fuerte en el exterior pero con un interior sensible. Amaba profundamente a sus hermanos, como una madre protectora, ella los cuidó ayudada por su tía Matsuda puesto que su padre se había marchado a trabajar en el extranjero luego de que su madre falleciera.

Entonces comprendí la razón para que ella tuviera recelo con los chicos, nunca pretendió agradarles, ni aceptó propuestas de citas, ni nada relacionado con amor, ya que el abandono de su padre y la muerte de su madre la habían dejado marcada. Aunque ella es tan maternal y dulce que cuando mi bebé pateó y la hice tocar mi pansa sus ojos parecían emocionados. Procura cuidarme como una madre regañona que es crítica y algo brusca, ya que me sigue dando coscorrones con cada falla.

Sus formas delicadas de mujer me son cada vez más afines, he tenido tantos pensamientos sexuales con ella que ahora verla dormir cerca de mí me pone excitada y me he masturbado pensando en lo que se sentirá tocarla con mi boca por todas partes. ¿Será que estos sentimientos desaparecerán cuando el bebé nazca? Esos hermosos senos diminutos que tiene me han rozado por accidente cuando pasamos muy cerca y he sentido la suavidad, enloqueciendo mis sentidos.

Conozco de memoria sus ciclos, sé cuándo está sensible y lo oculta con su máscara de regaños pero si finjo un dolor en el vientre se aproxima temerosa por hacerme enojar y se disculpa. Su síndrome premenstrual es el horror en carne propia, pues procuro estar callada y no sonreír ya que me llevo más golpes en la cabeza de los que merezco. Los gritos y la mirada de molestia cuando tiene cólicos parece querer asesinarme por hacer algún ruido que le sea desagradable. Así que tengo a la mano las pastillas para el dolor y su comida favorita para alegrarla.

Algo que me pregunto es sobre sus necesidades sexuales, yo periódicamente tengo que liberarme, por lo menos cada dos días o me siento tan excitada que es desesperante y me hace sentir húmeda casi todo el tiempo. Con ella supongo que debe ser complicado todo eso, pues nunca parece tener esa mirada sensual que viene durante la ovulación y los estrógenos causando estragos.

Mi cuerpo cambió rápidamente y desde el quinto mes de embarazo mi bebé se notaba, ya que mi vientre había crecido. Mis caderas que ya eran grandes crecieron un poco más y me sentí gorda. Le pregunté a sempai si me veía gorda y respondió:

— ¡Eso que importa! Deberías centrarte en estudiar más, no en pensar en tu sobrepeso.

Cuando el séptimo mes llegó, ya estaba muy cansada durante las tardes, a tal grado que ella me mandó de vuelta a casa temprano varios días a la semana. No pude negarme pues si lo necesitaba. A pesar de ello pretendí esforzarme más los días que me quedé a su lado. Por mi culpa sempai tiene que trabajar el doble y llega a mi departamento bastante tarde a dormir luego de que le doy algo para cenar. Me preocupa abusar de su amistad, ella es demasiado buena para ser cierto, incluso dejó por completo los cigarrillos. En un principio salía a fumar pero ahora ya no ha necesitado hacerlo, todo por este bebé. Me gustaría tanto que alguna de las dos fuera un chico para que se fijara en mí.

Mirarla dormir es todo un gusto, varios días a la semana se queda en mi departamento, e incluso ya tiene algunas cosas suyas en un cajón que dispuse para ella. Ir a su casa demasiado tarde puede ser peligroso, podría toparse con algún loco pervertido como Miyoshi, así que se queda a dormir y no puedo evitar fantasear con tocar ese hermoso cuerpo que tiene.

Las vacaciones llegaron y el tiempo de mi gestación llego a los ocho meses. Me agotaba con muy pocas cosas. Sempai, sus hermanos y su tía me visitaban pidiéndome que me mudara con ellos pero no quise hacerme una molestia, ni una carga para esas amables personas. Lo malo de no aceptar fue que se tomaron muchas más molestias visitándome y llevando comida. Me ayudaron a asear el departamento y sempai definitivamente se quedó a dormir todos los días, ya que temía que mi parto llegara estando sola en casa. De verdad no entiendo cómo puede alguien preocuparse tanto por una persona que no es de su familia. Verla dormir en una colchoneta en el suelo de mi habitación durante tres días se me hizo cruel, de manera que accedí a ir a su casa y llevaron algunas cosas mías a una de las habitaciones vacías que tenían.

Una alegría cubrió mis pensamientos, venía del bebé y de las personas que me rodeaban. Estaba protegida y apreciada. Me comparaban cosas dulces y saladas, hacían mis comidas favoritas y me traían la comida a la cama cuando me quedaba dormida. Salía a caminar con la familia y al lado de sempai pasé muchas tardes estudiando, ya que ella jamás cedía en sus propósitos.

Esa mañana me sentí más incómoda de lo normal, unos dolores me despertaron y procuré ignorarlos, hasta que al llegar a la mesa con todos, sentí un líquido fluir por mis piernas y supe la fuente se había roto. El dolor se hizo profuso, cada vez más y más constante en un ritmo que sempai midió sin apartarse de mi lado con un reloj. Tenía que resistir aquel sufrimiento, pagar algo tan vano por conocer a mi bebé era sin importancia. Apreté los dientes cada que vino la contracción hasta que llegamos al hospital en un taxi. De inmediato me ingresaron y me pusieron una bata dificultosamente. Cuando el médico me revisó de inmediato me cambiaron a la sala de labor de parto y todo se volvió tan rápido que el dolor pasó a segundo término mientras empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

El hermoso llanto de mi bebé por primera vez resonó en el lugar y fue la alegría más grande de mi vida. Me lo acercaron envuelto y lo abracé mirando sus delicadas y tiernas manitas sujetar mis dedos. No podía ser más feliz, supe que cualquier sacrificio bien valió la pena por ese momento.

La familia de sempai prácticamente me había adoptado, ya que al salir del hospital no me dejaron llegar a mi departamento, en cambio mis cosas ya estaban en la habitación que me habían asignado. No pude negarme, estaba totalmente indefensa y cansada. Al bebé lo nombré Morinaga Souichi, ya que sonaba parecido al nombre de sempai.

La ayuda llegó para cada cosa, la señora Matsuda cambiaba al bebé y hasta lo arrullaba durante el día. Yo procuré corresponder ayudando con la preparación de alimentos y a la vez con el aseo general.

Sempai tuvo un cambio tan extraño, la maternidad parecía golpearla como a mí, ya que cargaba a mi pequeño Souichi y le cantaba una hermosa canción que decía había escuchado en la voz de su madre cada noche mientras fue pequeña.

Con el nuevo ciclo escolar empezando, no pretendí alejarme de mi niño, por lo que acondicionamos un área en el laboratorio para tenerlo vigilado y lo amamanté cada que lo requirió. Ella parecía ser otra madre para mi pequeño, puesto que lo cargaba y lo cuidaba con el mismo amor que yo misma le entrego.

Los niños crecen a pasos agigantados, ver a mi niño balbucear y acariciar el rostro de ella me enternecía, me hacía sentir que éramos una familia. Y la primera vez que le dijo mamá supe que yo también quería que ella fuera su segunda mamá.

Con siete meses, mi bebé estaba rodeado de amor, una dulce abuela que era Matsuda, dos madres y un par de hermanos consentidores. Lo malo es que nos ordenaron ir a unas prácticas a la universidad de Tokio y no podríamos llevarnos a Souichi pues eran cuestiones importantes referentes a nuestro futuro como investigadoras. Lo dejamos al cuidado de Matsuda y ninguna quería alejarse del pequeño, pero finalmente partimos juntas.

Mis brazos vacíos requerían el afecto incondicional de mi niño, así que lagrimé un par de veces en el avión y ella que se hacía la fuerte también tenía una mirada bastante triste. Llegamos al lugar y de inmediato nos esperaban a trabajar, de manera que no tuvimos tiempo de extrañar demasiado al pequeño. Por la noche nos dejaron ir a descansar y yo no me sentía a gusto, estaba tan triste a pesar de haber llamado por teléfono a la casa Tatsumi.

Entonces se nos ocurrió marchamos a beber a un bar. Mientras reímos bebiendo una cerveza tras otra en una mesa alejada del bullicio un par de tipos se aproximaron:

— ¿Podemos invitarles una copa lindas?

Nunca supe decir que no, de manera que no respondí y ellos se sentaron. Sempai me miró algo molesta pero en cuanto el mesero trajo varios tarros de cerveza y botana a ella se le olvidó su enfado. Simplemente se dedicó a beber y comer con entusiasmo.

Sus pláticas vacías y sinsentido, sobre nuestro motivo para llegar a Tokio o a ese bar, o si estudiamos, o que cosa hacemos con nuestra vida se volvieron fútiles y aburridas. Me comencé a sentir asqueada de esas miradas sucias como si yo fuera un objeto, un par de nalgas con senos y cintura.

En la segunda ronda me sentí mareada y uno de los tipos insistió en que bebiera una última copa que rehusé. Pagamos nuestra parte de la cuenta y a pesar de la insistencia de los tipos nos marcharíamos. Sempai se comenzó a portar extraña, lucía algo acalorada y cuando nos levantamos de la mesa uno de ellos me jaló del brazo:

— Quédense por lo menos unos minutos más.

Al negarme usó su fuerza y me arrastró a la mesa, sin embargo sempai le soltó una bofetada y salimos del lugar a aprisa.

Al llegar al hotel sempai no podía caminar bien, respiraba acelerada y el calor de su cuerpo con ese aroma que ella poseía se intensificó. Entramos a nuestra habitación y cuando la coloqué en la cama el peso de su cuerpo me jaló hasta quedar sobre ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron tan cerca que me perdí en ellos. Mi corazón palpitó, saliéndose de mi cuerpo y esa mirada llena de pasión como nunca antes vi, me hizo bajar a unir nuestras bocas olvidando nuestro género, nuestro nombre y hasta la realidad que nos hacía iguales.

Ella gimió en mis labios y al menor toqué:

— ¿Qué haces Morinaga? ¡No me toques así!

Su cuerpo parecía hervir en fiebre, pues seguramente algo habían puesto en su copa, por esa razón tanta insistencia en que yo bebiera el tarro que me ofrecían antes de marcharnos.

Pretendí reaccionar pero al verla inmóvil y paseando sus manos sobre sus muslos el fuego de la pasión que todo este tiempo había contenido salió para obligarme a hacer algo que no debería hacer.

Esa noche dejé de ser yo y me perdí en los suspiros, en la delicadeza de su piel, en lo abultado y sensual de sus senos hasta hacerla mía por completo. Aunque fuera sólo esa noche jamás podría olvidar el sabor de sus labios y la tibieza de su piel.

.

.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hola a todos, como es un romance yuri y pretendo ser explícita, pues siempre he tenido algunas ideas bastante sensuales al respecto, por la noche subiré como un capítulo aparte con el lemon que continúa esta escena. Lo subo por aparte a razón de que todos están acostumbrados a leer escenas sexuales entre dos chicos y quizá les resulte insultante el leerlas sobre chicas, de manera que no perderá continuidad la historia si se brincan el siguiente episodio.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gabriela Ibarra por la ilustración, ya sabes que amamos tus fan arts de Koi suru Boukun, además de ser una buena amiga que me acompaña en las madrugadas.**


End file.
